someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Inevitable
I will leave this short, as I only have hours left before I most certainly will meet a terrible fate. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Samuel H. Molanders, and I collect... Items. I will cease further detail into what said items are, so no other generations will be put at risk by that accursed thing. Before I continue, I must stress that you should not conduct further investigation about this said item, as it will cause the apocalypse. This all started as what most people remember as about five days ago, yet for me an eternity. I had been crossing the lands in search of a new item to add to my collection, when I saw it in a window of an old grave keepers house, which laid behind a small town. When I asked the old man about the said item, he told me what, at the time, I thought was a convoluted story. He rambled on and on about how a demon possessed it, and it would cause the apocalypse, which I logically thought at the time that it was probably to make me change my mind about buying the item from him. Oh how I wish I would have listened, but being one to not take no as an answer, I convinced the man that I would go and burn the item so it would be of no harm. After about an hour, he reluctantly agreed. I walked out of the little town, the item in my backpack, and set off to my shop, with a grin that was of a child with a new toy. After about a day of having it, however, the guilt started to set in. I couldn't go back and give it to the old man, oh no, not after working so hard to get it. But I couldn't also set it afire, as burning items was a major offense in the lands where I lived. This was a crime punishable by torture, a torture in which, long after you began to wish you were dead, you were finally given the mercy of execution. This in mind, I set off towards here, unknowingly causing my, and many other people's demise. About three hours later, as I walked along a path carven through the forest, the item tucked inside my pack, someone came from behind and hit me blunt in the head. Sometime later, about two hours at most, I awoke. As I got up, I realized something. My pack had been ransacked. But surely nobody would find that, right? After all, it was hidden very well. But as I looked, and looked again, I finally had to accept it was gone. Many things ran through my mind, when I decided that it most likely would pop up in one of the nearest town shops, as there was really no other logical reason for stealing it next to selling the thing, after all. When I got into town, I searched in every store, checked every alley, and asked everyone, but I had no luck. I checked into an old hotel inside the heart of the town, but slept little that night as that wretched thing haunted my dreams. I had given up on finding it, when something popped up in my mind. I got rid of it! I felt something I had not felt in a while. I felt relaxed! However, the feeling was cut short. There was something when I looked up, something I remembered. But from where? As I pondered the thought with what little energy left I had, it came to me. Everything that old man had told me was true. What it was, I cannot explain. All I know is that it had been coming closer each day. How could I have been so naive? I ran outside, and I witnessed for the first time the end of the world. Or, at least, it would have been. What happened up there that night, I know not. All I know is that I heard something, and everything reset, like a clock, to around the time three days ago when I first arrived. Even it that had been so near was back to where it was when I had first set my eyes upon it. But how? Upon further investigation, I found out that nobody remembered the past, or rather, future events but me and the boy. I was inside the Tower investigating further, when I saw him. What had happened to him, or what he did are still a mystery to me, but I found that that thing, it was what that old man said, it truly was an embodiment of all things horrid about this world, with no exaggeration. The time continues to reset, thanks to him, but I fear he is only delaying the inevitable. I should have listened to the old man. I should have never touched that accursed mask. Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Mindfuck Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story